Tangled Web
by Dannylionthe1st
Summary: Dick takes Jason to a circus for a much needed R&R, only for Dick to meet friends from the past. Jason didn't expect to be attracted to one of them. An adventure ensues that causes him to grow closer to her. But fate intends for them to meet again. Starts before Arkham Knight (Jason is Robin). JasonXOC


**A/N: OH my god! I'm so dumb. Big thanks to l3loodKnight** **and KazRed who helped me with this chapter. Awesome betas. Thanks everyone for taking time to read this story.**

* * *

A loud crack, a set of screams followed by a man's laughter caught Jason's attention, sending him on high alert. He rose to his feet, eyes scanning the crowd looking for trouble. He wasn't used to feeling on edge. He'd been in messy situations before, but the circus was a weird controlled chaos.

The circus was located roughly thirty minutes outside of Gotham. Bright lights played off the loud colors and moving objects, while the various musics from different booths somehow blended together in an odd sort of way. There seemed to be a friendly competition between vendors as they attempted to entice customers to buy what they were selling. Even performing artists wandered through the crowd, showing a brief glimpse of what they could do as they moved to whatever area they intended to do a full performance, a small crowd following in their wake.

And then there was the smells. Luckily, it was mostly food that filled the air, masking most of the other odors from the people to the hint of manure that the breeze picked up when it flowed through.

It was a hot day, the sun bore down mercilessly on them, and the high tents and many bodies didn't help the little breeze sift through them. He shifted his weight, pulling his shirt off him to keep the sweat from soaking through. They either needed more clouds to cover the sun, or large fans to give more breeze. He couldn't imagine working at a circus full time.

A clown on stilts passed by, waving at the children before making his way toward the big tent in the middle. He was one of the more "normal" looking acts. The Circus of Strange had an interesting tagline "There's a little freak in everyone...ours just comes out to play."

Jason leaned back. He still wasn't sure if he could ever look at a clown without thinking about the Joker, who was still at large. Hell, in general, Bruce was rather easy on the thugs they went after. A little too easy for Jason's liking. Some of the men, the things they did, they deserved more than the occasional broken bone. But if Bruce could barely bring himself to cause pain, there was no way he'd be willing to kill if necessary. His thoughts were interrupted by Dick who handed him a bag of popcorn.

"No thinking about work," Dick commanded, slinging his free arm around Jason's shoulder and pushing him in the direction of a small tent. "We're here to have fun and forget our troubles." He flashed one of his easy smiles to a group of young women who immediately blushed and turned away.

Jason nodded, relaxing his shoulders. Going to a circus wasn't his idea of relaxing. But Dick hadn't really given him an option. Dick had come to visit for the extended holiday weekend. Two birds, one stone, he'd said. Mending whatever grievances he had with Bruce, while getting to know Todd and giving him some decent pointers. Most of all, Dick was particularly interested in making sure that Jason didn't forget to have a life and have fun.

"You are going to enjoy this," Dick said. He ushered them toward a small group that were shuffling their way into a tent.

Jason snorted. It wasn't like Dick really knew him anyway. He was living in Blüdhaven, and although the city was relatively close to Gotham, Dick didn't have much time to visit. He was too busy making a new name for himself in both his day job and new night job. No longer Robin, Dick had moved on, allowing Jason to take up the mantle.

The group stopped, forcing Jason to focus on the present.

The tent itself was small, house maybe twenty people comfortably, but just about half of it was covered by a curtain. The height was nothing special, making Jason raise his eyebrows as he looked around. Dick let out a half smile as he stared at the curtain.

The room was almost as hot as the outside. Two small fans on either side did little to help the situation. A few people started to shuffle out, clearly they had expected the tent to be cooler than the outside.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen!" a man shouted as he jumped on the only part of the stage that was visible. "I know what you have come for. You have come to see a show, so gruesome, so terrifying, that we had to keep it hidden from the general public. Do not fear, gentlelady, this creature will not harm you. We here, at the Circus of Strange, have taken every precaution to keep you safe. But, I must warn you, for it is my job, what you will see, may revolt your stomach."

The man's movements were quick and jerky, yet his eyes moved smoothly from person to person.

Jason glanced down, spotting a girl no older than ten years old. She clutched her father's hand, hiding behind the man's body. Annoyance filled Jason at the father for bringing her to a show that could scar her.

"Now, behold, ladies and gentlemen," the speaker said as he jumped back, hand curling around a rope. "I give to you, a man-eating chicken!"

He pulled the rope hard, causing the curtain to fall. The little girl screamed as the crowd let out a collective gasp. Jason stepped forward, half tempted to pull the girl away but stopped mid-movement as he stared at the sight before him.

"What the-" he started to mutter, but caught the last word before it slipped out.

Dick stifled a laugh as Jason shot him an annoyed look.

On stage, was a man sitting on a small table, eating a cooked chicken leg. He seemed rather content as he ignored the group, almost as if he were the only man in the room, just enjoying his dinner. There was even a candle on his table.

"Are you kidding me?" a man snapped. "I paid-"

"Now I know folks," the speaker interrupted as he stepped forward, arms raised in an attempt to appease the crowd. "You may feel as if you've been mislead. But think on this. You were told you were going to see a man-eating chicken. And you saw a man eating chicken. Perhaps your friends would also like to see this miraculous man eating chicken." He let out a coy smile as he gave them a slight bow at his performance.

Only two people seemed truly upset by the play on words, as they grumbled the loudest while a smile seemed to cross everyone else's. Jason was more annoyed. It was a dumb joke. The crowd moved slowly as they were ushered out of tent.

Jason gave Dick a questioning look. "Did you know what was going to happen?" he accused.

Dick shook his head, despite a chuckle escaping. "I suspected. Thought it'd be a good laugh."

Jason rolled his eyes as they stepped out of the tent.

"You gotta smile more, Jason. Can't let Bruce's serious personality win you over," Dick said, giving Jason a small jab with his elbow.

"Dick!" a woman shouted.

Jason spotted the woman, who was followed by two children and her husband, he assumed.

"Meghan," Dick called back. "We work together," he muttered for Jason's benefit.

Jason held back, allowing Dick to greet his friend and her family. It wasn't that he was trying to be antisocial. He just wasn't in the mood to smile and nod as they exchanged pleasantries.

He eyed the games around them, body slowly relaxing. Dick was right, he had to learn to let loose. Enjoy himself. It wasn't everyday he went to a circus. Excitement started to fill his body. It was possible for some of the games to be rigged. Why not put them to the test using the skills that he'd acquired?

A loud dinging sound caught his attention and he looked at the game. It was a strongman game, designed so that a person slammed a mallet onto the anvil as hard as they could. Their goal was to get the puck to go straight to the top.

The young man at the game threw the mallet rather roughly onto the ground, looking annoyed by his final score. "That's alright, m'boy," the operator said, clearly trying to comfort the young man. The operator was a good foot shorter than the teen.

"Whatever," the young man snapped as he grabbed his date and stormed off.

Jason took a step forward. He was curious as to how well he'd do. "Step right up, step right up!" the operator shouted. "Test your strength." He motioned toward the machine and mallet. Opening his mouth to entice people to his booth he paused and smiled. "Ellie! Ellie, come here," he commanded, waving his hands in the air. A young woman, clearly in her teens, stepped out of the crowd. She wore a thin, short light grey dress and tennis shoes. Her brown hair was up in a tight ponytail. It looked like she had just come from a performance, or perhaps she was about to perform.

He motioned for her to come closer and she bent down as he whispered in her ear. A brief nod and he immediately took off as she took position by the machine.

Jason paused, unsure why his heart started to pound more dramatically. Even if he did make a fool of himself at the machine it didn't matter. Wasn't like he was going to see her again.

A decent size group pushed their way through the crowd, clearly heading toward the game. Jason's eyes narrowed. There was something about the way they moved, the way they were acting that sent him on alert. Pushing aside his initial hesitation, he moved closer to them. If she needed help he would be sure to step in.

* * *

A loud crack followed by a set of screams and a man's laughter caught Ellie's attention. She half smiled. The crowd was energized with excitement as they moved through the circus. She loved the controlled chaos.

It was a hot day, the sun bore down mercilessly on them, and the high tents and many bodies didn't help the little breeze. But she didn't mind. She wore a short grey dress, made from light material.

"Ellie! Ellie," Mac shouted as he waved at her.

She moved through the crowd making her way to his booth. He ran a high striker booth, an attraction that had people prove their strength.

"Ellie, darling," Mac said as she got closer to him. "I need a favor. Could you watch the booth so I don't have to shut down? I'll be back in jiffy."

Judging by the shifting of his feet, she guessed he needed to use the bathroom and probably had to for some time. She nodded, attempting not to giggle at the word "jiffy". He was older than her, in his fifties. Despite that, he was shorter than her by a foot. She was average in height being only five foot five. "I'm not on for another thirty minutes."

"You're an angel," he said, patting her arm as he took off in the direction of the porta potties.

"Not a problem," Ellie mumbled. Glancing at the crowd, she took in a deep breath to belt out a call. Her words caught in her throat as a group headed toward her. "Come, test your strength," she stated, raising her voice so they could hear her.

She sensed them before seeing the group of rowdy men. They pushed their way through the crowd, eyeing her machine. She smiled, disguising her feeling of wariness. There was something about the way the men moved that made put her on edge. Or maybe her senses were just acting up again. It wasn't the first time she'd misread a situation.

"Want to test your strength?" she asked pleasantly.

"I know my strength, sweetheart," one of the men said in a condescending voice. He handed her the appropriate amount before grabbing the mallet. "Just come to prove to all the lads just how strong I am." Raising the mallet over his head, he slammed it down.

They watched the puck go up, not even making it half way. His mates jeered at him as another tossed her his money. "Here, buying a few rounds for all my mates and I." He grabbed the mallet from his friend's hand and slowly spun around flexing his own muscles. "This is what real strength looks like," he commented.

One of the men moved away from his mates as he shot her a friendly smile. "Name's Douglas," he said. He rolled his shoulders, allowing him to look taller, although considering she was average in height it wasn't so hard to do. "Bet you've never seen anyone hit the top?" He slowly flexed his muscles.

Ellie gave him a polite smile, which he returned with a wink. She resisted the urge to shudder. It didn't help that he was clearly much older than her. Too much for her liking. "Best of luck, mister," she told him as she held out her hand for him to pay her.

His smile kept on his face, but it was no longer friendly. She pretended not to notice.

"What say you if I beat this game you go out on a date with me?" he asked.

She opened her mouth slightly. He was at least ten years older than her if not more. Either he miscalculated her age, or didn't care.

"Not going to happen, sir," she replied.

"Why?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. "Too good for me?" he chuckled as if he were making a joke.

"I don't need a reason," she replied. It took all her willpower not to punch him. The hairs on her arm stood on end, as her body slowly tensed. One nice calculated punch and he'd be on the ground, more than likely knocked out cold. He wouldn't expect it. She could get away with it.

"Hey, Ellie," an unfamiliar voice called her name.

Both she and Douglas fixed their gaze on a young man roughly her age. He wore jeans and a red t-shirt. Despite being around her age, she didn't recognize him. Her defenses lowered. A rescuer? Perhaps. For reasons unknown. But she'd play along.

"Hi," she said pleasantly, hoping her raised eyebrows indicated she was surprised to see him instead of surprised that he knew her name.

"Hi, name's Jason," he said to Douglas as he held out his hand.

Douglas snorted, turning his back to them, not even bothering to shake Jason's hand. The puck didn't even make it halfway, causing the men to laugh.

Ellie kept her eyes on them, mouth affixed with a half smile. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Jason move to her side. "Thanks," she said. Her voice low enough for just him to hear her. "But I didn't need your help."

He nodded his head, clearly not believing her.

"Are you enjoying your time at the circus?" she asked, focusing on him.

He nodded again, keeping his eyes on the group.

She nudged him with her hip, causing him to finally look at her. "First time at a circus?" she asked, with a teasing voice. "We know how to look out for each other. Certainly don't need a knight in shining armor. Even one as cute as you."

"This game is fucking rigged!" Douglas roared.

Ellie grabbed onto Jason's right wrist, slowly squeezing as he took a step forward. A few people stopped in an attempt to see where the commotion was coming from, but most continued moving.

Not that she owed this Jason anything, but he had no idea just how much the circus folks looked out for each other.

"If you would like to try your luck a-" she tried to say in a calm voice.

"Why the fuck would I want to waste my money on a game that is clearly rigged?" Douglas snarled. "I want my money back."

"I'm sorry, sir," Ellie said, stepping in front of Jason, keeping her hand firm on his wrist to keep him back. "But I-"

"You can't or you won't?" Douglas interrupted. "Do you have any idea who I am? Who I work for?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No need for threats. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said, squaring her shoulders. She felt Jason move behind her. Douglas dismissed her as he moved to glare at Jason.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted back-up. Half a smile crossed her lips. "The game isn't rigged. You clearly aren't strong enough."

Rage flashed through Douglas' eyes as he rose to his full height. Ellie felt Jason grab her, attempting to pull her behind him, but she didn't budge. She could dodge a punch if it came.

"Is there a problem?" a man with a thick Russian accent asked.

"Yeah, there's a problem, dumbass," Douglass snapped, not bothering to look behind him at the speaker. His friends on the other hand had already moved to one side. Their eyes grew large with fear while only one of them quickly poked Douglas to pay attention. Douglas shoved them away, refusing to back down from his staring contest with Ellie.

Jason's muscles tensed as he waited for the upcoming conflict.

"I think it would be best if you found entertainment elsewhere," the speaker said, as he tapped Douglas on the shoulder.

"Listen, bud," Douglas snapped, spinning on his heels to confront the man who spoke to him. His eyes widened, and face paled when he looked up at the twins. Even his comrades shifted with unease. The twins behind him were large, over seven feet in height. They were joined together from their shoulders down their side. It was more than likely they could have been separated but either money or simple choice kept them joined.

Somehow, Douglas found courage as he squared his shoulders and rose slightly higher as if trying to match the twins' height.

"You trying to intimidate me?" he growled. "Your game is clearly broken."

"Unlikely," Ellie scoffed, crossing her arms, she gave them a smug look.

Douglas turned, glaring her. "Listen, you little bitch, try something and you will regret it," he snarled. "Do you guys honestly think you can intimidate me? You have no idea who the fuck I am!"

Ellie felt the tension rise as Douglas's comrades grew braver, huddling closer to their leader.

One of the twins picked up the mallet with his right hand, giving the Ellie a look. She nodded. Raising the mallet over his head, the twin slammed it on the anvil. The puck rose on the tower ending with a loud "ping" as it reached the top. Immediately, the game flashed congratulating the man for winning.

"It appears to be working fine," the twin stated as he tossed the mallet onto the ground near Douglas's feet.

"Now, your accusations have been refuted," Ellie said. "And unluckily for you, I think it's time to leave."

"Is there a problem?" a new voice cut into the situation. Everyone focused their attention on the newcomer. His uniform identified him as a police officer. He wasn't alone either.

"No problem, officer," Ellie answered, her eyes remained on Douglas. "These men were just leaving."

"No problem," Douglas grumbled. He gave Ellie one last look before motioning to his friends. "Let's leave this shitfest." The group moved toward the exit with the officers casually following behind them.

* * *

Jason's muscles were tense as he watched the group walk off. They could have pummeled the girl, but she didn't seem scared. The way she stood up to them was stupid, to say the least.

"Ellie!" the operator cried out as he returned to his booth.

She gave Jason an apologetic look before going over to talk to the little man.

Jason shrugged, pretending that his heart wasn't still beating wildly. He was prepared to jump in to rescue her if things came down to a fight. In fact, he was expecting a fight. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Jason," Dick's familiar voice shouted as he moved through the dispersing crowd. "You okay?"

Jason nodded, making his way toward Dick. The twins, like lumbering trees, moved with ease away into the crowd, yet not quite able to mingle due to their height.

"I didn't start it," Jason began.

"Holy crap!" Ellie exclaimed. "Dick?"

Dick barely had time to catch her as she launched herself into his arms. Jason took a step back, not sure what to make of the new situation.

"Umm," Dick murmured as she leaned back.

"It hasn't been that long," she stated, lightly cuffing him.

"Si-si?" He exclaimed in surprise.

She nodded her head excited before shaking it. "It's been a few years since anyone has called me Si-si. Everyone calls me Ellie." Her eyes landed on Jason, eyebrows raised with an unspoken question.

"Right, Si-si, this is Jason. He's like my little brother. Jason, I used to help my parents babysit Si-si when she was younger."

"Yeah, it's just Ellie," she said. "Sorry you almost got in trouble back there. Thanks for having my back. Even though you don't owe me." He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what else to do.

Her critical gaze was interrupted as her eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh my god. Come!" she exclaimed. Grabbing Dick's hand, she pulled him, forcing the two to half jog half run through the crowd.

She lead them toward the big tent, breaking off from the main crowd and leading them through the back of the tent. Jason felt an odd sense of pride at the fact that he was allowed to go into an area where only employees could go.

Ducking into the tent, he paused as he looked around. People moved about, dressed in various costumes for their acts, preparing for their time to perform. A set of horses stood near the entrance into the big tent. They all looked similar until the last two. The first was a white horse and had white fake wings on the saddle. The other was a black horse with a fake gold horn on its head.

Jason spotted the conjoined twins. Two women roughly squeezed the twins into a costume that looked like a large tree.

"Ellie!" a woman hissed as she stormed toward them. She looked like an Ice Queen with her white blue dress, and blue wig. Fake icicles hung around her body and hair.

"Lookie!" Ellie exclaimed as she stepped in front of Jason and motioned toward Dick.

The woman stopped, then smiled. "Dick!"

"Jo," Dick said as she hugged him.

"Holy shi-crap!" she said.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "My big sister keeps forgetting I'm not a kid anymore," she grumbled to Jason.

He chuckled.

Jo shot her sister a warning glare. "Dick? I would love to stay and chat, but we're about to go on. You know how it is."

He nodded his head. "Hey, you guys are going to be around for a while, right?" he asked.

"We leave in a week and a half," Ellie answered.

"Perfect," Dick said, clapping his hands together. "We should get together."

"We have shows the rest of the night."

"Tomorrow!" Ellie piped up. "We're done by seven."

Dick's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he thought. "How about dinner? We could show you around Gotham. Jason and I know a lot more about this city than most people."

Jason stifled a cough. The girls had no idea just how true Dick's words were.

Jo opened her mouth, her face clearly reading she wasn't sure, but whatever she was about to say never came out. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders, letting out a chuckle. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Ellie!" a young woman hissed, arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot on the ground. She wore similar clothing as Ellie did.

"Gotta go," Ellie said, giving them a wave. "See you later."

Jo hustled over to a small desk, pulling out a pen and paper she quickly jotted down her number. "So great to see you again, Dick," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Enjoy the show. Mr. Mime, find them a good place to sit. Nice to meet you, Jason."

Jason nodded in agreement.

The two followed a man dressed as a mime as he simultaneously did his act while escorting them into the main tent.

"What if Bruce needs me tomorrow night?" Jason whispered, half curious. Part of him wanted to join Dick and the girls on a night out in Gotham. But he also loved being Robin.

Dick just smiled. "He can handle one night by himself if it comes down to it. Don't make me have to entertain both girls. Ellie's about your age anyway. Besides, I'm sure I've said it, but you have to have a life. Don't want you ending up like Bruce."

Jason sighed as he leaned back against his seat as the show began. He didn't want to end up like Bruce either.


End file.
